Infinite Space
by Midnight Rain1
Summary: A witch is transported from her own world to Narnia. But with no desire to create another hundred years of winter, can Hermione Granger find purpose there? Perhaps there is more magic in prophecy than she previously believed… Harry Potter Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any characters or settings in this story. Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis (or his estate, I suppose) and Harry Potter to the great J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Greetings everyone! This story is a Narnia/Harry Potter crossover. The Narnian part is mostly inspired by the movies - though it will take into account events that occur during _Horse and His Boy._ Harry Potter is book-canon. The majority of this story will take place in Narnia and revolve around the Pevensies and Hermione.

This story takes place during the Golden Age in Narnia and Post-War in Harry Potter. Hr/R, H/G, eventual Hermione/Edmund. Also, the T rating is really "just in case." I hope you'll enjoy and please drop a review after you've finished if you have a moment!

...............................

It was a Monday evening in early October and Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Half of her attention was on her dinner and half on her copy of Advanced Potion Making that she had opened and propped up against an empty pitcher that had been full of pumpkin juice. She'd read the book many times by now, of course, but she was re-reading the section on Blood Replenishers for the essay Slughorn had assigned to the seventh years that day.

"Er…Hermione?"

Hermione finished the line she was reading and looked up to see a fourth year Gryffindor who she vaguely remembered was called Calvin.

When he had her attention he sighed deeply and said, "So this is really embarrassing and I'm sorry, but my mother won't leave me alone unless I ask you to autograph this for her."

He said this in a rush and then held out a newspaper clipping with a photo of her, Harry, and Ron at the Ministry. "Sorry," he said again. "Would you mind?"

She smiled, feeling bad for him. "No, no, it's fine," she said. She reached into her bag and managed to find quill and ink. She took the paper and signed her name across it.

"There you go," she said, handing it back.

Calvin sighed again. "Thanks. Really, I can't tell you how annoying my mum's been."

He left to go back to his friends at the other end of the table and she returned to reading.

"Hey."

Hermione glanced up from her book as a tired-looking and rather sweaty Ginny Weasley plopped down on the bench beside her. She'd obviously just come from quidditch practice. Hermione hadn't seen Ginny much at all since she'd managed to get the sport back in the air at Hogwarts. Even the Slytherins had managed to scrape together a team after some encouraging and demanding from Ginny that all the houses must play.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked automatically as Ginny spooned an obscene amount of mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Good," she said. "Really good actually. Especially since it finally stopped raining and we could actually see what we were doing."

Smiling slightly, Hermione went back to her book. Demelza Robins sat down on the other side of Ginny and began a conversation on the various new tactics they'd been trying to implement.

A few minutes later, Hermione had finished eating and put the book back in her bag. "Well, I'm off to the library."

She stood, slung her bag over her shoulder, and was about to go when Ginny said, "Oh wait! I forgot…"

Putting down her fork, she dug around in her bag and pulled out an envelope. "This came for you this morning. You ran off so fast, so I grabbed it for you."

Hermione had realized halfway through breakfast that she'd left her planner in her dormitory and had run back up to Gryffindor tower to retrieve it in a panic. Taking the envelope from Ginny she saw from the untidy handwriting spelling out her name that it was a letter from Ron.

"And I didn't even read it," Ginny said, grinning.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ginny. See you later."

Suddenly Ginny stopped smiling and groaned. "Might see you in the library actually. I've got an awful essay for McGonagall due tomorrow."

Hermione laughed a little and waved goodbye. She made her way up to the library and sat down at a table by the windows where she could see the last of the sunset. She set her bag down on the table and opened the letter from Ron.

_Hermione -_

_Sorry, I know it's been a week since I've written. Training is getting more difficult every day. This week has been mostly the "Stealth and Tracking" stuff which is extremely useful given what we're doing right now. They're still taking Harry and I along with them on most missions. I don't know how much longer until it dies down… There's no telling how many we have left to catch really. Then maybe our training will be more normal, I guess. Harry's happy having so much to do, but sometimes I just wish it would be over. We talked about it before, but more and more I'm thinking maybe it just isn't for me and I should leave Harry and Neville to it. I don't know. I'm not going to give up now though. I wish I had you here to talk to about it. It's crazy how much I miss you. I can't wait to see you again - hopefully soon!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Harry says he'll write soon._

Hermione read it over a few more times. She missed Ron so much while she was at school. They'd been friends for years, of course, but their romantic relationship was so new; she didn't much like being away from him. She had received permission to leave Hogwarts on the weekends, but even then she saw Ron and Harry very little. She spent a lot of time at the Ministry and they were often on missions or in training sessions on weekends.

Sighing a little, wishing Ron had been a bit more detailed, she put the letter back in the envelope and stuffed it into her bag. She was riffling through it, to find a quill and parchment for her essay when she felt a twinge. She rubbed the spot on her shoulder briefly and turned to look, but there was nothing there. Shrugging a little, she resumed her search through her bag, but then felt a distinct poke on her back. She turned in her chair now. "Is someone there?" she asked. There was another poke and something like a tug on her hair.

She stood up and said, "Now stop that! Who's there?" She imagined someone thought it funny to disillusion themselves and torment her. Or perhaps Peeves had made himself invisible to wreak havoc more efficiently. But then it became more than just a twinge…a tingling, poking all over her body.

"Fine! I'll find somewhere else to work," she declared, picking up her bag from the table and preparing to march away. But then her hair and her robes began to blow in a strong wind, though she was indoors and nothing else seemed to be affected. Her wand was in her hand now and the room seemed to spin and flicker and then…it was gone.

Hermione raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sudden, bright sunlight and looked around at the stunningly beautiful beach she now stood on. For several moments she could do nothing but take a few gasping breaths and wipe her eyes that were watering from the light. As they adjusted she took in more of her surroundings.

She couldn't imagine where she was or how she had got there. The sand and the color of the water reminded her of images of Caribbean islands, but as she turned to look inland she saw a thick forest and great mountains and hills rising in the distance behind it. She had a fleeting thought of quidditch referees who disappeared suddenly and were later found in the Sahara desert. What had happened?

The whole place felt electric and alive to her…something like Hogwarts. She could feel magic pulsing in the air all around. But where was she?

She turned on the spot, trying to find some sign of civilization and when she'd turned half way around was so surprised that she took a few steps back. Just down the beach at the very edge of the sand was an enormous and incredible castle. It was nothing like Hogwarts at all. Hogwarts was breathtaking, but in a harsh stone, imposing towers, and sharp turrets sort of way. This castle was just beautiful... The outside walls shone brilliant white in the sun. It seemed to have no sharp edges at all, it just curved around and around. The towers were topped with domes, some glass, some gold, some a coppery red. Large banners flapped in the wind above it, all bearing the same insignia though she couldn't make out exactly what it was from her distance.

Finally tearing her eyes away from it, she thought that perhaps she ought to just go back... Yes, now that she'd been here, she could come back to investigate another time. She should do some research on what might have happened first. Her wand still in her hand, she turned to apparate to Hogsmeade...and abruptly fell on the ground as if she had run head first into a brick wall. She sat on the soft sand in shock. She couldn't disapparate!

Some panic was beginning to set in when she noticed them...two people sitting on the beach about halfway between her and the castle. They sat just above where the waves crashed. Taking another look around, she started towards them. Still aware of how much magic was in the air, she kept her wand out. They were certain to be wizards and if they turned out to be a threat, she would need it. As she got closer, she could see a woman with long light brown hair that shone golden in the sun. Next to her was a curly-haired man. There was something strange about the way he was sitting, but she couldn't tell what it was exactly.

She continued along the beach, sand getting into her shoes. She was also getting quite hot as the sun beat down on her long black robes. As she got even closer, the man noticed her. His head turned sharply and he nudged his companion and pointed to Hermione. Well, she had wanted them to notice her. She put up one hand in sort of a wave, trying to convey that she meant no harm. The man stood up and she stopped short.

He had been sitting strangely because of his legs...he had the legs of a goat. He was a faun! She wouldn't have believed it - she'd always read that they'd been extinct for centuries - but there he was, with long ears and horns on top of his head. The woman stood up too and now Hermione could see that it was a girl, perhaps Ginny's age, certainly not much older than seventeen. She was dressed strangely to Hermione's eyes in a long and flowing pale green dress with fine gold thread spun through it. It looked rather medieval really and Hermione cast a nervous glance at the castle.

"Hello," Hermione called out to them as she approached. "I was hoping you could help me..."

The faun spoke. "Who are you, stranger?" he asked, not unkindly, but carefully.

"Er...my name is Hermione Granger." She hesitated just a second to see if they recognized her name, but they did not appear to. "I think I'm lost," she said.

The girl stepped out from behind the faun. "Well we can help you then," she said brightly, her whole face lighting up with a smile. It made Hermione smile too. "I'm Lucy and this is Tumnus. Where are you from?"

Hermione considered this, then said, "I'm from England."

Lucy frowned suddenly. "England," she repeated, as if the word were foreign to her. "Why does that sound familiar? Have you ever heard of it, Tumnus?"

"I don't think so, your majesty," he answered.

Now Hermione was very confused. Neither of them had ever heard of England, though Lucy spoke with a distinct British accent. Also, the faun had just referred to the girl as 'your majesty.'

"I'm confused," Hermione said out loud. "What is this place?"

"This is Narnia," Lucy said, still looking puzzled.

Hermione had certainly never heard of Narnia and was about to say so when Lucy gasped and her eyes widened. "You're from the other place aren't you?" she asked excitedly. She turned to Tumnus, "I think she may be from Spare Oom, like we are! I can't remember now, but there could be a place there called England, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," the faun said, nodding.

"How did you get here?" Lucy asked, looking quite pleased.

"I'm not sure actually," Hermione said. "All of a sudden I just felt this poking and a force of magic pulling at me and then...I was here."

Lucy smiled again. "You know about the magic?" she asked, excitedly.

Hermione assumed they thought she was a muggle who had been transported by mistake. "Oh...yes, I'm a witch," she said, holding up her wand a little to show them.

But this, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. Both of them changed immediately and Lucy drew a dagger from her belt so quickly that Hermione barely saw it happen. Tumnus had a thin, gold whistle around his neck which he blew into, though no sound came out. Both were in distinct fighting stances and looked ready to pounce on her.

"What harm do you mean by coming here?" Lucy demanded, her dagger extended toward Hermione who was staring at it with her mouth open. The girl suddenly looked much older and quite capable of stabbing someone if they deserved it.

"I...wait," Hermione said, holding up her left hand. "I don't mean any harm at all! I told you I'm lost..."

"You think we'll believe that a witch would have no sinister objective for being in Narnia?" Tumnus asked. "Our guard is coming right away, so don't try anything," he ordered.

Hermione saw that they were both casting frightened glances toward the wand in her hand. She looked at Lucy. "You're a muggle... I'm sorry, I thought you were a witch as well!" she tried to explain.

Lucy looked horrified. "I'm not a witch!" she cried.

At the other end of the beach, where the castle stood, Hermione could see several figures running towards them, four dogs, a man, and a centaur. Hermione looked desperately towards the girl. "Lucy, please. I don't mean any harm. I think there's been a misunderstanding."

She was talking quickly, hoping to get the girl on her side before the guard arrived. She could fight them off, but she'd much prefer their help if she could get it. "I know in stories witches are usually evil, but there are many of us, hidden. Wizards and witches. We're born with magic and just use it for everyday things most of the time! I... I spent nearly half my life fighting against an evil wizard. I know that some can be evil, but I'm not."

Lucy had lowered her dagger slightly and was listening carefully. "You're a good witch?" she asked suspiciously.

Hermione nodded.

"Your wand doesn't turn people and Animals to stone?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head, though of course it technically could. She looked around and then had an idea. "Watch," she said. She reached into her bag and pulled out her planner. "Say something you owned ripped like this," she said, tearing a page of the planner in half. She pointed her wand at it and said "Reparo." Lucy and Tumnus both jumped as the page knitted itself back into the small book.

Lucy still looked wary as the faun looked over his shoulder at the approaching guard. Hermione looked too as she stuffed the planner back in her bag.

"Please," Hermione said, "Really, I'm lost and I don't mean any harm."

Lucy put her dagger in its sheath. "I believe you."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. The faun however, grabbed Lucy's arm. "Your highness..." he said in warning.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't detect any deceit in her words, Tumnus. She has never heard of Narnia...it's possible that there could be good witches in a different world."

Lucy turned and gestured to the approaching creatures who slowed, but the centaur and the boy who looked to be about Hermione's own age kept their gleaming swords at the ready.

"What trouble, your highness?" the centaur asked.

"A false alarm, I think, Oreius," she said to the centaur. "Though I thank you for coming so quickly."

The boy, who had a shining silver crown on his head, sheathed his sword and went to Lucy's side. He too was dressed rather strangely in a tunic made of a rich, expensive looking fabric, leggings, and tall boots. "What's happening?" he asked, looking at Hermione curiously.

"She's lost," Lucy proclaimed. "I think we should take her into the Cair and then we will have more explanations I hope." Then she addressed Hermione. "This is my brother, King Edmund. Edmund, this is Hermione. She's come from another world called England."

Her brother frowned in the same way his sister had. "That sounds familiar...is it possible we came from there?" he asked Lucy.

She shrugged. When he looked back at Hermione, looking her up and down, his eyes stopped abruptly at about the level of her chest. She frowned slightly as she watched him nudge Lucy and point at the front of her robes. She looked down too, but it was just...her robes.

However, when Lucy looked, she gasped a little and leaned close to her brother. "She wears the mark of Aslan?"

She and Edmund put their heads together for a moment and whispered very quietly to each other. Then they pulled away.

"Well, Hermione," Edmund said. "I apologize for almost attacking you, the Dogs heard the whistle so naturally we came running. May we escort you?"

Hermione felt a sudden instinct to refuse, but she still didn't know where this place was or how to get home so it didn't seem she had much choice. Nodding, she managed to say, "Yes, please," and followed the group towards the magnificent castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Narnia, or any of the characters you recognize. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciated all of your nice comments. I also appreciate you waiting for this chapter - I had meant to have it up a bit earlier!

For your reference - the Pevensies' ages at this point in my story:

Lucy: 17

Edmund: 19

Susan: 22

Peter: 23

And, of course, since Hermione left her world in October the same year Voldemort fell, she's 19.

I hope you enjoy this second chapter! And please review if you have a minute :)

……………………..

"She smells a little strange, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, not from around here. She doesn't smell of Narnia at all."

"Also strange Tumnus blew the whistle, she seems harmless enough."

Hermione looked down in surprise to see two of the hound dogs talking to each other. No one else seemed to find this out of place. So animals talked in this world? She was also baffled by the behavior of the centaur. She knew from personal experience how little centaurs liked serving or even associating with humans in any way, but this one seemed happy to... It was all quite bizarre.

Edmund spoke with Oreius while the dogs talked amongst themselves and Tumnus and Lucy brought up the rear. Hermione was quiet, taking in as much as she could as she was led up to the castle. She also slipped her wand back into her sleeve. She was sure Lucy would reveal to her brother and the others what she was, but she didn't want to advertise it after drawing such a reaction.

The sand they walked on turned to dirt, then grass, then stone as they walked up a path that curved up towards the side of the castle. They passed through a large open portcullis where two more centaurs stood guard and bowed to the group as they passed. Hermione caught sight of a very large grouping of apple trees to one side and a gate that seemed to lead to more gardens to the other, before they entered the castle itself through another large door where two dogs sat at attention on either side.

If possible, the castle seemed even more magnificent inside. But one thing she noticed immediately was that almost everything, from tapestries, to flags, to decorative shields, to murals, seemed to bear a lion in red and gold - almost exactly like the Gryffindor lion on her robes. She had no idea what it could mean, but now she knew why the two had been staring.

They were also passing other people or, well, creatures? Hermione stared, bewildered, as they passed fauns in armor, a grizzly bear walking along on its hind legs, a grouping of birds, a fox with two kits nipping at her heels. Most of them bowed as the group passed and were greeted by Edmund or Lucy.

Lucy gave her a small smile and then moved forward to Edmund, linking her arm through his. "I think we ought to have a private council before we formally receive her."

"Why?" Edmund asked.

Lucy glanced back at Hermione who pretended not to be listening as she gazed down a hallway they were passing with interest.

"There's something about her we must address first," Lucy said secretively.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but when she did not elaborate, he simply said, "As you wish, sister."

The group finally came to a stop in front of an enormous set of doors made of polished wood and gilded with gold.

"Oreius," Lucy said up to the centaur. "I thank you for your escort, you may leave us."

The centaur bowed and retreated down a hall with the Dogs in tow.

She then turned to Tumnus. "Mr. Tumnus, will you fetch Susan please? I believe her to be in the orchards."

Giving her a meaningful look, the faun said, "I'd prefer to stay with you if I may."

Lucy smiled and said, "I thank you, but Edmund and I can escort Hermione. Please ask my sister to meet us in our private council room."

He cast a distrustful look at Hermione, but bowed and left.

"This way, Hermione," Lucy said brightly. She found herself in between Lucy and Edmund then as they walked down another hall, up a curving staircase, and finally into a circular room with a circular table in the center with four high backed, cushioned chairs surrounding it. There was a great open window on one wall that overlooked the sea. A desk and several bookshelves lined the walls and there were two other doors on either side of the room.

"You may sit here," Lucy said.

Hermione sat in the chair she indicated, dropping her bag onto the floor beside her. Looking up she saw that the ceiling was actually a small glass dome and allowing the sunlight to fill the entire room. "And where is the High King?" Lucy asked Edmund.

"I will find him," Edmund said and was gone.

Lucy disappeared into one of the rooms attached and returned half-carrying, half-dragging a fifth chair which she squeezed in next to Hermione and sat down.

"I think it will be best to let my brothers and sister know of the situation in private. I fear it would cause an uproar in court if we were to wait to announce you there."

Hermione's head was spinning. Everything was happening so fast and it was terribly frustrating not knowing anything about this world or what had happened to her. "Thank you..." she said. "For being so nice to me. I still don't know how I got here, but I don't want to be any trouble."

Lucy waved her hand, "No trouble at all. Visitors are always welcome at Cair Paravel. Oh! That is the name of this castle," she explained.

"And...your brothers are both kings of Narnia?" Hermione asked. She was trying to put together what she'd overheard the others saying, but that was all she felt she could state with certainty since Lucy had introduced him as such and called for Edmund to find the 'High King,' whatever that might mean.

"Yes. My two brothers are both kings of Narnia and my sister and I are queens of Narnia. You'll meet Peter and Susan shortly. We have ruled here for nine years now. Ever since…" Lucy lowered her voice and leaned in closer to Hermione. "Ever since the defeat of the White Witch. She had taken over Narnia for one hundred years before we arrived. She cursed the land - making it always winter, but never Christmas. It was not an easy battle." She hesitated for a moment. "You must prepare yourself for the reaction of my siblings. They will not take kindly to a witch, but I will help you explain and they will not harm you unless you give them reason to."

Hermione was rather nervous now and recalled the sword Edmund carried. No, she was being silly. She was a witch after all and really was quite good at dueling. They couldn't hurt her. She felt for her wand in her sleeve.

The door opened then and a woman entered the room. She was very beautiful, Hermione thought. She had dark brown, nearly black hair, that trailed almost to her knees. On top of her head was an elegant golden circlet and she wore a long dress similar to Lucy's except hers was a deep red.

Lucy stood up to greet her sister and Hermione copied her. "Susan, we have a guest."

"Yes, I see," the queen said, her voice had a slightly musical quality.

"This is Hermione. I found her on the beach."

Hermione wasn't sure what to do. Should she try to curtsy? She ended up nodding her head and bending her knees just a bit. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"And you as well," Susan said, smiling warmly. She walked around the table and sat in the chair next to Hermione. "Are we expecting our brothers?"

"Yes," Lucy said. "Edmund went off to find Peter, but I expect they should be here soon."

She had barely finished saying this when the door opened and the two walked in. Lucy and Susan stood again and Hermione was quick to follow. The High King Lucy had mentioned was an imposing figure indeed. He was tall and broad-shouldered with golden hair and a beard to match. He was dressed all in red with a lion on his chest and a great gold crown on his head. His eyes were a piercing blue and rather reminded her of Dumbledore as his gaze fell on her.

"Who is this you have invited to our council, sister?" he asked, his voice deep and rich.

"Peter, this is Hermione. I found her lost on the beach and she has requested our help."

Peter smiled kindly at her and she relaxed a bit. Again, she tried a slight and awkward curtsy. "Nice to meet you...your majesty," she said, feeling terribly silly.

He and Edmund took their seats around the table now.

"Tell us then, Hermione, where do you come from and how did you find yourself on our shore?" Peter asked her.

She cleared her throat nervously, but said clearly, "I come from England, sir. I can't say how I got here. I felt a pull of magic around me and suddenly found myself on the beach. ...That's where I met Lucy and she was nice enough to bring me here."

Peter was tilting his head, examining her carefully...his eyes resting on the golden and red lion on her robes for several seconds before he looked up again. "You know of magic?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at Lucy and was incredibly grateful when the younger girl spoke for her. "I would ask all of you not to harm our guest, she is...different than you will think. She knows of magic because she is a witch."

Hermione flinched as Edmund jumped to his feet. Peter's face suddenly became hard and cold and Susan gasped. Lucy leapt up too and had her hand on her youngest brother's arm which was reaching for his sword. Hermione slid her wand out of her sleeve under the table, but forced herself to remain in her seat.

"This is a poor joke, Lucy," Edmund said through clenched teeth as she clutched his arm to prevent him drawing his sword.

"It's not a joke," Susan said quietly, eyeing Hermione carefully. "Is it?" she asked, in a way that implied she knew already. She glanced at Peter who looked at a loss.

"Lucy…" the High King began.

"She is a witch," Lucy confirmed.

"Then she is not welcome!" Edmund cried.

Lucy held tight to her brother's arm and looked at Peter beseechingly. "Please let her explain."

Peter looked from his youngest sister to Hermione and then said, "All right."

"Peter," Edmund began, sounding outraged.

"We will hear her out at least," Peter said stiffly, giving his brother a stern look.

Edmund sat down slowly, staring at Hermione with something like hate in his eyes...it was unnerving to be looked at in that way. Peter was frightening and Susan looked rather horrified. She swallowed.

"I'm sorry... Lucy told me a little bit about your battle against a witch. But in the place I come from there is an entire world hidden among everyone else. A world of wizards and witches. Since the International Statute of Secrecy was established… Well, we really just keep to ourselves. I mean we have magic, but we're just ordinary. There are some who are evil...one in particular I helped to defeat not even a year ago. So...I can understand the horrors you must have faced. I mean no harm to you or to your country. I was born a witch, but I'm just like you except for the magic I can do."

She hoped that would be enough. It was rather hard to explain now that she thought about it. Edmund's face had not changed, but Susan seemed to be considering her story and Peter looked slightly less ferocious.

"You are human then? Peter asked.

Hermione frowned. "Yes, of course."

"Do you have a wand?" Edmund demanded harshly.

She hastily put it back up her sleeve. She didn't like the way he had asked... She would not give it to them, no matter what she must do. If she was going to be lost in a strange world, she had to have her wand. She nodded.

Edmund stiffened further and looked at Peter, they seemed to have a fierce, silent conversation. Then Edmund looked back to her.

"You will surrender it then," Edmund said simply.

Her heart was pounding now, preparing for a fight, and she said, "No, I won't."

Edmund rose to his feet, but Peter put out his hand. "Stay, brother."

He sat down again. Susan spoke now. "Edmund, you are known throughout our lands as the Just. Perhaps you are judging too harshly. To me, she appears to tell the truth. There may be good witches as she says."

Edmund seemed slightly sobered by this reminder. "Why will you not surrender your wand then?" he asked her.

For a moment, Hermione couldn't even think what to say. Obviously she couldn't do without her wand! After a few seconds had passed, she said, "It would be like asking me to surrender my arm. It's part of me...your highness," she added, hoping that would help.

He seemed to consider this.

"Show us," Peter said.

After a moment, she nodded and pulled her wand out from under the table, holding it up for them to see, but out of Edmund's reach. The four looked at it closely. They could see immediately that it was nothing like the White Witch's wand. This appeared to be nothing more than a small length of wood.

"And you do magic with this?" Susan asked.

Hermione nodded. Lucy stood up and retrieved a book from the shelf. "Here," she said, placing it in front of Hermione. "You can show them, like you showed me on the beach."

Hermione glanced around nervously and then said, "I told Lucy...we really just use magic for everyday things. You know, to make things easier." She ripped out a page of the book. Placing the page back down where it belonged she tapped her wand to the spine and said, "Reparo."

The page knitted itself seamlessly back into the book.

Susan gasped again. Peter reached out and pulled the book toward him, examining it carefully, Edmund leaned across the table to look closely too. It seemed the page hadn't been removed at all.

Peter stood up. He looked at Hermione critically and Hermione met his gaze though she wanted to avert her eyes. He finally looked away, to each of his siblings in turn. Susan and Lucy nodded, but Edmund merely stared at his brother and then looked away. He stared at Hermione and she stared back, doing her best to keep eye contact. At last, Edmund's eyes went back to Peter and he jerked his head just slightly. The High King turned back to her.

"I do not sense any deceit within you, witch," he said quietly, but firmly. "I will have you understand that anyone with intentions to hurt my family or any who call Narnia home will be dealt with accordingly."

Hermione blinked, her breath catching a little at the passion in his voice. "I understand," she said. Although she wondered briefly, as nice as Lucy had seemed, if she truly had found a safe place to be.

"You will pledge to us here that you will do no harm to our kingdom and we will allow you to stay and keep your wand."

Hermione couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. "I swear to you," she said. "I will do no harm to anyone here." Thinking of Edmund and his threatening look, she quickly added, "Unless they threaten to harm me first."

Peter agreed, "That is fair. And what will you swear on?"

She thought about it for a moment, having never been asked to make such a formal promise before. Trying to copy his regal tone of voice she answered, "On my life and those of my best friends - Harry Potter and Ron Weasley - who I fought beside in the Second War."

Peter nodded. "Then we are in agreement." He held out his hand and Hermione took it hesitantly, their hands clasped briefly - his much larger than hers - and then he let go. She felt something like a spark between their palms then, as if her words of promise held real magic here.

Lucy clapped her hands together and smiled. "This is wonderful. I shall prepare her for court," she said, standing and gesturing for Hermione to come with her.

"Wait, a moment," Peter said, holding up his hand. Hermione had stood up, but she and Lucy both stopped moving and looked at the High King. "Perlum and Daiga are outside this door and I'd like them to accompany you."

Lucy nodded and said, "Yes, brother. I will make sure they act as our escort."

Peter looked at Lucy for several moments and again Hermione felt them saying much, though she didn't know what it was. Then he said, "Go on then."

Hermione tried again to curtsy and feeling she ought to say something, said, "Thank you, your majesties, for your kindness. I'm sorry if I've been rude at all...I'll try to learn the proper way to act here."

"It's all right," Susan answered. "You cannot be expected to know all of our customs."

"We will talk again later," Peter said and she nodded to show she understood.

Hermione picked her bag up off the floor and slung it over her shoulder. She glanced at Edmund briefly, but he wasn't looking at her. She followed Lucy out of the room. Once they were out in the hallway, the younger girl put her arm through Hermione's. "That went better than I thought it would," Lucy said brightly.

………………

The three monarchs stared at the door that had closed behind their sister and Hermione for several moments. Finally, Edmund said, "Did we really just invite a witch to stay here as our guest? Are we completely mad, do you think?"

"If she meant to attack us, surely she would have done so," Peter said. "She had us alone in this room with her wand."

"Unless she is hoping to gain our trust first so she may strike even more severely," Edmund said, his fists clenching on the arms of his chair.

"Don't think I haven't considered such a thing. She will be closely watched," Peter answered, frowning a bit.

"She seemed so nervous," Susan said, leaning back in her chair. "Not at all like she was…like she was secretly plotting our demise. It is rather a shock to suddenly find yourself in a different world than you started in. Do you not think she showed symptoms of that?"

"Or she has bewitched us all so we think she did," Edmund muttered.

"Without any of us noticing?" Peter asked, skeptically.

"All right then, we will use reason." Susan said. "Is it not wise to keep friends close and enemies closer still? Surely there will be less trouble if she is watched carefully in the Cair, than if she were turned away, feeling bitter towards us."

Peter smiled at his sister and turned to his brother who still scowled.

"Your reason is sound as always, sister," Edmund conceded. He stood up and said, "I believe we have other things to attend to." Then turning to his brother with a hard look, "I had just thought you held the safety of your family and your kingdom in higher regard, brother."

Peter flinched as if Edmund had moved to strike him.

"Edmund!" Susan cried.

But Edmund had turned and was through the door and gone. Susan looked anxiously at Peter who had gone slightly pale. She opened her mouth to say something, but Peter shook his head to stop her.

"It's all right," he said, quietly. "You know, he sometimes…" Peter stopped, took a breath and stood up. "Come, he is right that we have other things to be seeing to."

…………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Harry Potter. I have no money, don't sue me.

A/N: I really, really do apologize for the ridiculous amount of time it took for this chapter to be put up. I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy anyway! And please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much to all of you who have already done so!

…………………

Accompanied by Lucy and the guards, a faun and a fierce looking leopard, Hermione was led down more corridors and up several sets of stairs and ramps. Again, she marveled about how bright and shining everything in this castle was. The floors were made of marble or some other type of highly polished stone, a few with deep green lengths of carpeting down the center of the halls and others that had dried herbs and flower petals scattered across the floor. The corridors were full of natural light from windows and skylights and the soft glowing of translucent glass sconces on the walls. The staircases were neat and curved. She was so used to the dark stone, torch-lit halls with crooked stairs that tried to trap you as you climbed...

At last they reached a corridor where Lucy seemed to consider several doors before choosing one. "Here, this can be your room," she said. "Would you wait out here for us please?" she asked the guards, who of course, consented immediately and took up post outside the door while Hermione and Lucy went inside.

Hermione was taken aback by the luxury these kings and queens clearly afforded their guests. The room was enormous and lined with windows that looked out to a beautiful forest of trees. A large canopy bed dominated the room. There was a fireplace and sitting area with an elegantly carved couch before it, a writing desk and a large, ornate wardrobe against the wall. Thick carpet lay beneath her feet and tapestries covered the walls.

"This is beautiful," she said out loud.

Lucy smiled. "Thank you. If you wait here, I'll have some clothes brought up for you." She took a step back, looking her up and down. "I think you can probably fit into some of my things before you can have your own made. I'll be back," she said, grinning, and left the room.

Hermione stared after her for a moment and then went to the windows and looked out at a forest that appeared to go on forever. She walked backwards and sank onto the bed. Her bag was still slung over her shoulder so she pulled the strap over her head and dropped it on the floor beside her feet.

She felt completely dazed, but finally she had a chance to stop and consider what was happening. She had been sitting in the library at Hogwarts...she'd felt tugging and pulling and somehow been transported to the beach where she'd been unable to disapparate... She stood up suddenly. She'd been trying to apparate to somewhere in England.

Holding her wand in her hand, she spun on the spot...and reappeared on the other side of the room. She almost laughed with relief. She could still apparate to places in this world.

She apparated back to the bed and sat down again. The real problem was how on earth she was to get back. The kings and queens had mentioned nothing about returning her home and Lucy's comment about having clothes made for her made it seem like they intended her to stay here for sometime...indefinitely.

But she couldn't stay here! What about Ron and Harry? What about Ginny, the Weasleys, her parents? Her seventh year and her work at the Ministry? Her life? She couldn't just start all over again, resign herself to a new life in a strange world! For the first time, she started to really feel panic. What if she couldn't get back? They might notice by now that she was missing... Or if not yet, they certainly would tomorrow morning when she didn't show up for class. They would be so worried. She thought of what it would do to Ron and Harry who had suffered so much loss so recently...to have to lose her too. And beyond that...she had lost them.

She shook her head from side to side. This was ridiculous. How could she be in another world? It was impossible, she'd never read anything like this. It simply couldn't be. "I'm dreaming," she murmured, shutting her eyes. "I got back to Hogwarts very late last night and I fell asleep in the library…"

But when she opened her eyes, she was still looking out the window at the sunlit landscape.

She jumped when the door opened. She stood and Lucy came in followed by a beaver that walked on its hindlegs and a....dwarf? Hermione thought it must be. Lucy and the dwarf both had several gowns and other articles of clothing in their arms.

"I've returned," Lucy announced brightly, sweeping into the room and laying the clothes on the bed. "This is Mrs. Beaver and this is Gilda Lo. This is Hermione," she introduced.

"So pleased to meet you," Mrs. Beaver said, smiling up at Hermione who was glad she had heard the Dogs speak before so that this came as less of a shock. "Poor dear, lost on the beach were you?"

"Yes..." Hermione said, but was cut off by Lucy holding up several gowns to her frame.

"I'm a bit taller, but they should do. Can you take this off?" she asked, fingering the sleeve of Hermione's robe. Hermione nodded and pulled it over her head, revealing her pleated skirt, button up shirt and sweater underneath.

Lucy seemed taken aback by the clothes she was wearing. The queen reached out and touched the skirt, then shook her head. "Odd," she said to herself and turned back to the gowns.

"I think the goldenrod for her. What say you?" she asked the other two.

"Oh yes, your majesty. It will compliment her skin and her eyes beautifully," Gilda said.

Mrs. Beaver nodded in agreement and soon Hermione found herself being stripped and then adorned in the strange dress. To her surprise, it was quite comfortable to wear, light and soft against her skin. After she was dressed though, she sat through nearly twenty minutes of Mrs. Beaver and Gilda trying desperately to tame her hair. She had tried to tell them the impossibility of the task, but they seemed set on it anyway. At long last, they deemed her ready and Lucy brought her before the mirror in the corner of the room.

She had to admit, they had done a nice job. The dress she wore was so beautiful...it was a light orange yellow and they had been right - the color was lovely on her. She didn't think she'd ever worn anything that color before. Her hair wasn't bad either, somehow they had managed to comb out the tangles and twist it back into a presentable hairstyle. Or she assumed that it was a presentable hairstyle in Narnia. It was twisted strangely and held up with painted wooden combs, different than Lucy who wore her hair down and Susan who only had the very front pieces twisted back.

As she looked at her reflection, she was struck suddenly with the strangeness of it. What was she doing here dressed like this? It was ridiculous and impossible and yet there she was, staring back at herself in the mirror, now dressed to match this world she'd found herself in.

"You look beautiful," Lucy said happily. "You'll be presented in court at midday."

Turning away from the mirror, she looked at Lucy and asked, feeling a bit silly, "What does that mean exactly…be presented?" she asked. "I mean, I guess must be a formal affair and well… In my world, we don't really have direct contact with any kings or queens, so I don't really know how to act."

Lucy looked surprised, but she recovered quickly and smiled kindly. "Don't worry, it will be easy. You'll be escorted in, one of us will give permission to approach. You stop a few feet from the dais." Lucy backed away from Hermione and said, "About this far. Your name will be announced and then you curtsy." Lucy sank down into a deep and extremely elegant looking curtsy. Hermione feared she'd never be able to copy it.

"Try," Lucy said, rising just as gracefully from the ground.

So Hermione put one foot behind the other and tried to sink to the floor with some modicum of grace. She was a little wobbly, but not a complete failure she thought. Lucy came up to her and straightened her back a little and lowered her head. "That will do nicely," she said.

Hermione found standing up a little more difficult than she'd anticipated, but she did it. She couldn't even imagine how silly she looked and could hardly wrap her brain around this incredible situation. She never imagined she'd have any reason to curtsy to anyone in her life.

"So after you curtsy, wait until one of us asks you to rise. I think I shall say a few words and then you'll be escorted to a seat until court is concluded."

"Are you going to tell them…" Hermione began, but stopped abruptly, looking at Gilda and Mrs. Beaver who were putting clothes into the wardrobe and folding her discarded Hogwarts uniform.

Lucy was able to pick up on what she meant to say though and said, "Not yet. I think we will have to, but not today."

…………………………………

Hermione wasn't nervous so much as she was in disbelief. Was that really a talking lynx leading her through the halls? Back at the enormous gilded doors that now stood open were four centaurs, as well as a line of other creatures. The faun who had been on the beach, Tumnus, she remembered, was waiting just inside the door and nodded for her to follow him. She did so, staying a few steps behind. A deep red carpet with swirls of golden embroidery lay down the center of the room. There was a great glass, domed ceiling above her and the wall to her right opened right out onto a large balcony. She could see the ocean stretching on forever. All around people were looking at her. And not human people - all kinds of creatures though she couldn't keep her focus on any of them. At least she was used to be staring at.

Straight ahead was a raised dais where the four kings and queens sat on white marble thrones. They looked different on their thrones in court than they had when she had spoken to them before. They just seemed so…powerful. She felt for her wand in her sleeve where she'd secured it, trying to reassure herself.

She stopped when Tumnus stopped and he announced in a loud, ringing voice, "Maid Hermione Granger of England for permission to be received."

He backed away to the side of the dais and she was left in the very center.

"You may approach," Susan said, her chin high, staring down her nose at Hermione.

Hermione stepped forward, stopping exactly where Lucy had told her to. She put one foot behind the other and slowly bent her knees to sink into a curtsy…but her dress somehow got tangled, she was off balance, she wobbled…and one knee hit the floor before she caught herself. She recovered as quickly as she could, her cheeks reddening as a few laughs sounded around her. But she waited, her knees bent, her head bowed.

"You may rise," Lucy said.

Hermione looked up and she saw that all four of the siblings, even Edmund, looked amused. Lucy smiled at her reassuringly and so Hermione stood up straight and held her chin up to show she wasn't embarrassed, though she was a bit. But then again, she thought, did it really matter if these strange people knew that she couldn't curtsy perfectly?

Lucy stood and spoke loudly for all to hear. "Maid Hermione, you have arrived here a stranger, but you are welcome in this court and at Cair Paravel. We hope you will find rest here from your travels and that you will become a friend of Narnia."

They all looked at her then and Lucy nodded just a little so Hermione curtsied just a little and said, "Thank you, your majesties."

Horns sounded behind her and then Tumnus had taken her arm and led her to a seat along the sidelines. She sat down on the chair he indicated and crossed her ankles, her hands in her lap.

She couldn't make much sense of any of the proceedings. Various people, both human and not, approached the kings and queens, were announced by Tumnus and announced their case.

A Seagull regaled on the merits of adding another ship to the Narnian navy. A centaur announced he had foreseen trouble to the west and that one of his kin had spotted a hag in their wood. This created a mild uproar which Hermione observed in a bemused sort of way. A man claimed that a portion of his land had been dug up and cultivated by a family of Moles, while they claimed ownership of the same. A lord of Archenland was announced as an official visitor and on. She watched a female faun sitting off to the side recording everything that was happening on an enormous scroll of parchment.

To her, they might have been speaking another language entirely, discussing people, places, and laws she could make no sense of. She looked all around, but it all just felt so surreal, like she had left her body completely and was looking down on a strange dream. Everyone here was just going about their normal business…here in this alternate world she'd known nothing about until a few hours ago. There she sat in the grand court of four monarchs in a land of talking animals and mythical creatures who lived side by side with humans.

She wondered what Harry and Ron were doing right then. It was hard to guess what time of day it was there. When she'd been pulled to Narnia it had been evening, but in this world it had been morning. It tormented her thinking about it and again her mind kept repeating, an endless mantra of, 'How can I get home?'

Finally it was over. Edmund announced the dates and times of those cases that needed to be further presented and then Peter stood and dismissed the court. The four filed out through a door to the side of the dais, while everyone else stood and waited for those in front to start moving so that they could exit. Everyone broke out into conversation and Hermione joined the throng.

Once out of the court room, she hesitated, unsure of what to do until she felt a bump against her hip. Looking down, she saw a Leopard and when he spoke she thought that he must be the same guard who had walked her to her room earlier. "I am Sir Daiga. I've been officially assigned to you as your personal guard," he told her, his voice pleasant, despite how fierce his features were.

"Oh…I see," she said, unsure what to say.

"This way," he said, gesturing with his head towards the group turning right. "It is time for the midday meal. I will show you the way."

Lunch was awkward. Hermione sat, trying to be calm, but her shoulders were hopelessly locked and her stomach clenched as she looked around her. The hall was fairly large, though not as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The kings and queens sat in the center of the high table at the head of the room. There were more people on either side. Well, there were only two other humans there, but Hermione had quickly shifted to think of the animals as people because clearly they lived and thought like humans.

She answered politely as fauns and women and Porcupines asked her curious questions. But still she felt that feeling of being completely disconnected with what was happening. Half of her tried to concentrate, but the other half of her brain was running frantically trying to remember if she had ever read even a sentence about traveling into another world.

Daiga, despite looking rather scary, turned out to be quite a kind host to her. He sat next to her and mentioned points of interest about the hall and the food. Or he would gesture with a flick of his tail towards someone and say, "That centaur there is Kanant, second in command of our army." "To the Queen Lucy's left is Lord Peridan. He's a lord of Narnia, though he's originally from the Seven Isles." "The cheetah across from us is Arrma, leader of the Cat's Brigade."

Since it had always come so naturally, she absorbed these facts, remembering names and trying to take in as much as she could. Part of her was fascinated and thought that she would probably not be there long and she ought to take advantage of this impossible opportunity to learn whatever she could. Another part was making her heart beat fast in her chest, thinking that she would never get home, she'd have to learn all these things because she would be here forever.

While the meal was being cleared away, she watched the four monarchs. Peter, deep in conversation with Susan. Lucy who was laughing merrily with the Lord Peridan and a finch who was standing on the table between them. Hermione stared at their tableaux for several moments, thinking how odd it was to see a bird laughing. Her eyes moved to the left of Peter where Edmund sat, staring towards the door.

She followed his gaze and then an osprey flew through the wide open doors. She felt Daiga tense beside her. The bird landed directly on the table in front of Peter and bowed, then flew to perch on the back of the chair, leaning down to speak into the High King's ear. Peter, nor any of the monarchs, made any reaction at all, except that Peter stood up and left through a side door accompanied by the bird.

Daiga said to Hermione, "That was Swipt, the Spymaster. There has been talk lately of unease to the West."

Hermione could make nothing of that, having no idea what lay to the west, so she merely said, "Oh," and watched as Edmund stood up and left the hall as well.

When the meal was concluded, Hermione followed the crowd out of the hall with Daiga at her side. Through the milling crowd, a Badger, walking on her hindlegs, approached them. She had a daisy behind her ear, a yellow sash around her waist with a large ring of keys hanging from it, and a neat portfolio of parchment under her arm.

"Greetings, maid," she said cheerfully, nodding. "My name is Flowersniff, Caretaker of Cair Paravel.

"Hermione," she introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you."

"I've had word that you will be staying with us for some time. Her majesty, Queen Lucy, has given you a room already I know, but I can spare a little while before my evening duties to give you a tour of the common areas. I won't have our guests being completely lost!"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Thank you. But if it's too much trouble…"

"Oh no, no trouble," Flowersniff said, straightening her sash. "Come now, follow me."

With Daiga beside her, Hermione followed Flowersniff down the corridor. "And where are you from, dear? I haven't heard it mentioned."

Hermione hesitated, but decided to tell the truth. "Actually I'm…well not from here at all. I feel crazy every time I've said this out loud, but I think I'm from another world completely."

Flowersniff stared. "Another world? You mean like our kings and queens?"

"I think so," Hermione answered.

"Well! That is quite incredible. I wonder what you have been brought here to do! Something important I suspect, though I suppose we don't know what it is yet."

Hermione frowned slightly and asked, "What do you mean?"

Flowersniff smiled and shrugged. "Our kings and queens came from another world to deliver us from the White Witch. To save Narnia and fulfill their part of the Prophecy."

At the word prophecy, Hermione could only think of Harry. So they had prophecies in this world as well. Did they expect them all to come true here? "What prophecy?"

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done," Flowersniff recited immediately as if she'd said it thousands of times before.

And apparently their prophecies rhymed. "Who made that prophecy?" Hermione asked, curious.

Flowersniff hesitated and looked to Daiga for help, but he shook his head. "I don't know actually. We've known it since the dawn of time, as far back as anyone can remember. It comes from Aslan, I must assume."

"What's Aslan?" Hermione asked, wanting to understand as much as she could.

But at this question both Flowersniff and Daiga stopped walked. She stopped as well and looked at them uncomfortably. "What?" she asked, feeling foolish.

It was Daiga who spoke, his voice quiet and reverent. "He is the Great Lion."

Hermione's eyes flickered to the tapestry right beside them that bore the lion symbol she had noticed immediately. She had no idea what he meant really, but clearly it held some great importance.

Flowersniff seemed to shake herself and they continued on. Hermione was shown the various halls which each served a purpose for various occasions ranging from the very formal to more casual. She saw the lounges and meeting rooms and was then taken outside to the vast gardens. Apple orchards and rows of vegetables and herbs and flowers. From a distance she saw the training fields for the Narnian army and back in the castle she looked out towards the harbor where their ships were moored and part of the town that surrounded that side of the castle. It was vast and it was beautiful, but so incredibly strange.

After some time, they stopped and the Caretaker asked, "I know that was a lot to see in one afternoon! Do you have any questions, dear?"

So Hermione asked the only question she could think of that could possibly give her some sense of reality and maybe give her an answer. "Do you have a library?"

…………………………

"There's been an ogre spotted in the Western Wood," Edmund informed his sisters when they were seated. They were now cloistered in their meeting room, with only their Spymaster and closest advisors.

"A solitary?" Susan asked, looking to Swipt who sat on his perch which placed him at head height with everyone else seated at the table.

He nodded. "Yes, your majesty. He was the only one we saw."

"We shall need to find out who's leading the tribe he belongs to and remind them of Narnia's boundaries," Edmund said, his face hard and set.

"If there is one leader long enough to receive such a message," Peter added, sighing a little.

"We have been through this once before and they accepted an agreement," Lucy pointed out.

"But we keep getting these reports," Peter said. "I had hoped we could avoid a confrontation. We will send another missive and evaluate the response."

"I wonder," Susan said out loud, "if it isn't the Telmarines pushing them in that direction."

"Well that would certainly complicate things further," Peter said leaning back in his chair.

"If I may, your majesties," Jamison, a Stag, cut in, "I believe we should concentrate on the ogres for now. Telmar has made no move to threaten Narnia and there's no reason to think they should. I imagine they want ogres threatening their people as little as we do."

"So we'll have a missive arranged," Peter said. "And we must hope for the best and be prepared for the worst."

Lucy smiled slightly. "As we always are."

……………………….

Later that night, Hermione lay in bed still fully dressed in the Narnian clothes she'd been given. She stared up at the ceiling, twirling her wand between her fingers, thinking with all of her might; trying to think of some rational way to explain how she could have woken up to a normal day of classes at Hogwarts and now… Another world. She had thought it so naturally, but there was nothing natural about it!

She turned onto her side, hugging her knees. She was exhausted, having been awake for two days now, one spent in her world and this one in Narnia. Feeling lonely and confused, she let her eyes close. Perhaps she would think of something in the morning… Or better, find that it had been a dream after all.

…………………….

Peter entered his brother's rooms and found him sitting in the well-worn, cushioned chair in front of the fire. Edmund didn't look at him as he sat down in the chair opposite, but continued to stare into the flames.

After a moment, Peter, picking idly at the arm of his chair, said, "It may well kill me if you're still angry with me when you retire for the night.

Edmund's face, which had been crinkled with concentration, softened. He shook his head slightly and said, "I am not angry."

"Ed…"

But he was cut off as Edmund turned and looked at him. "You really believe she just happened to appear here?"

"I have no reason to believe otherwise. Daiga has made a report back to me. He found her polite and nervous. Apparently, she's quite taken with our library."

"Well, how fantastic," Edmund said, rolling his eyes slightly and leaning back in his chair.

"And what of the lion she wears?" Peter added mildly.

This caught Edmund's attention. "A trick maybe?"

"She's made no mention of Aslan. Perhaps it has different meaning in her world… I plan to speak to her tomorrow and I shall ask her then. But surely, it must be some sort of sign. It is so exactly like."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up as Susan came in. She looked over them both and her eyes settled on Edmund.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He shook his head and laughed a little. "Am I the only one uneasy that we have a witch sleeping under our roof tonight?"

"Well, I have heard what Daiga had to say about her…"

"Yes, I've heard as well," Edmund said, waving her off.

Susan put one hand on her hip and said, "Now listen. If she's trying to take over Narnia, she's doing a terrible job. Surely it would have been much more effective to keep her being a witch a secret."

"I agree, she's completely lost the element of surprise and put us on our guard. It makes no sense, Ed, and you know it," Peter insisted.

Edmund responded by sighing again. Peter and Susan's eyes met briefly and then she turned back to her younger brother. "Coming, Ed?" she asked softly.

He took a moment to answer, then said, "Yes, of course."

He stood up and Peter said, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things while you're gone."

Edmund tapped him upside the head as he passed. "Yes, you do that. I expect the Cair in one piece when we've returned from our walk."

Peter smiled and turned his gaze to the dancing flames in the fireplace, thinking of witches and the West.

………………………..

A/N: I promise actual things will start to happen soon! Part of the reason this chapter took so long is that I've written so much action that trying to put together this sort of explanatory/introductory chapter was incredibly difficult. So please stick with me and leave a review if you have a moment! Thanks!


End file.
